new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Intelligence Division
"I am not fast afraid. But when those guys knock on your door, chances are small that you will be returning home. Actually, now that I think about it. Have you ever seen one of them being... you know, social?" The Intelligence Division is an institution that is used by most countries that have an established military. There are glaring differences between countries and how their Intelligence Division operates. But this page will shed light on what in general the Intelligence Division does and what policies most countries have for this particular institution. Recruitment The Intelligence Division is rumoured to be made up of ruthless and emotionless shinobi. This is, however, a hoax. Though it is uncertain if it is one created by the Intelligence Division to strengthen their current reputation or if it is an urban myth that came to life as many don't understand or know much about the Intelligence Division. The Intelligence Division picks recruits from the shinobi academies and clans. But even the likes of criminals are sometimes recruited into the Intelligence Division, though these cases are quite rare. Volunteers aren't as rare as one might suspect, though. Recruits are being educated into various matters and then specialised in a field what suits them or their skills best. Some basic self-defence is given to all members, regardless of they are members of the field or administrative departments. Training The Intelligence Division is known for its discretion and capability of operating on a level of subterfuge that equals the likes of the ANBU. It is in a simple way the division of spies and operatives orientated on spreading as collecting information, in various ways. This training is often conducted in very subtle and confined areas for the recruits. They are being taught on how to recognise signs in one's body language, psychology and understanding how to gain information without alarming their targets. Stealth and sabotage are also key fields that the Intelligence Division train their operatives in. To the point that it has been rumoured that the best of the Intelligence Division are capable to vanish with a blink of an eye, without using any jutsu. Whether this rumour has some truth to it, the Intelligence Division operatives are quite capable of avoiding detection. There are also operatives that are trained in counter-intelligence and what is called shinobi-control. For the Intelligence Division does also serve as a military police. For this purpose, they have a detachment that specialises in apprehending shinobi-classed members of the military. Arresting members of the regular military is usually allowed without a warrant from higher up. Only a few military units are unable for the Intelligence Division to be arrested without a required warrant on paper. Yet, that doesn't mean that those units are free from the watchful gaze of the Intelligence Division. Hierarchy The top of the Intelligence Division starts with the likes of the Spymaster or ANBU commander. It varies with each country. Below the Spymaster or ANBU commander are various captain-like officials that oversee a detachment of the administration of the Intelligence Division, as the field units of the Intelligence division. Below these officials, are various minor captains. Usually having the responsibility to aid the maintenance as the leadership of the detachment's leading official. Various Units Each country that has an established military with an Intelligence Division have their own field units. These follow protocols, have their own preferences and so forth. Which sets them apart from each other. Most, if not all, of these units operate with high discreation and secrecy. To the point that the regular military isn't aware of their existence. Currently, these are known in the roleplay: Empire of Akino * Zero Teams * Tough Rats Lightning Country * ''Asami's Mice'' * ''Kaizen Birds'' The Republic * Category:Shinobi Category:Countries Category:Intelligence Division Category:Military